The Benefits of a Two-Timing Boyfriend
by miscalculation
Summary: Arabella isn't happy. The moment she found out her boyfriend was cheating was the moment her emotional barrier shattered and left her in a disastrous mess of emotions. It also doesn't help that Sirius is trying to hit on her while she has snot running down her face. (SiriusOC) (Marauder-era)
1. Chapter 1

I glared in distaste at the intimate teenagers straddling one another. I mean honestly, I get it's Valentines Day but they look like they are about to just go right at it in the library. _Get a fucking room, I don't want to see you fondle each others junk._

I might just be a tad bitter about being single on the most romantic days of the year, but I can't really take back my thoughts considering that even in my right mind, I would never be practically dry humping my boyfriend in public. Not like I really have a choice anyway.

Speaking of boyfriends, I thought shifting my eyes to the couple in the back of the library. There sat my (very new, for the record) ex-boyfriend, George Clarke, and his recent conquest, Vanessa Morris sprawled across his lap while their lips were mangled in a passionate kiss. _Walk away Arabella, remove yourself from the situation._

I exhaled and walked out of the library gripping my studies tight to my chest in annoyance as I strolled through the large hall. Six months we dated and it was just fucking thrown away. _Piece of shit. Piece of fucking cunt. _

I wasn't quite over it, since it only has been two weeks since the break-up. I mean honestly, it just goes to show how much I truly meant to him these past couple of months. _Still doesn't mean you don't miss him._

Finally approaching the Fat Lady, I quickly muttered the Gryffindor password and stepped through the passageway into the common room. It was just as loved up as the library and hallways with many teenagers snuggling and only a few others who were doing their own thing. _Where are the teachers to control this type of bullshit? Aren't they usually sticklers on teenage hormones?_ Rolling my eyes and stepping over a random smiling couple on the floor, I walked up the stairs into my room where Fern, one out of my four roommates, was lying on her stomach on the floor reading.

"This is the only place in school where you will not find a couple nearly having intercourse for all to see." Fern stated almost irritably as I sunk down next to her throwing my books to the ground and scoffing in agreement.

Only taking a short glance away from her book to me, she sighed, "You still feel terrible today, aye?"

I nodded in short confirmation and began to fiddle with the end of my hideous plaid skirt. Today was again another one of those days I'd love nothing more than to sink so low into the earth that no one would have to realize my harsh and bitter reality. A majority of George and I's relationship he had cheated on me. It felt like a thousand knives were permanently sunk into my body, and unfortunately I haven't got used to the pain. It honestly feels like I won't ever.

Although I am a true believer that pain needs to be felt in life, I don't necessarily enjoy it. It's one thing to preach about getting over the asshole that clearly has no respect for me, as my friends all have, but another to face it.

"You already know what I'm going to say, but I'm going to say it again," Tossing her book to the side in a floppy mess and turning to face me, she strictly said, "George is scum. It's fine to allow yourself to be upset because he completely fucked up your relationship with him, just please stop the moping and bitterness 24/7! It isn't good for you and I hate seeing my Arabella this way!" Fern set her mouth in an exaggerated pout and wrapped her arms around my shoulders in a form of comforting me. It was the same speech every day, and the thought of her wanting me happy was lovely, but her words peeved me today in a way I can't explain.

Patting her back softly in shy thanks, I slid her arms away and gave her the excuse that I just remembered I needed to go down to the common room to ask Lily a question about the assigned homework given to us earlier today. She nodded and silently went back to reading her book. She, knowing that I obviously just needed some more space, didn't comment on the fact that she knows I'm not that generally invested in homework to ask others about it. _This is why Fern is my favorite._

Now to go down to the lake where I can lay alone and cry my already bloodshot eyes out. _My life is already over and I'm only sixteen._

As I followed the stairs down from my room, I couldn't help but wonder what went wrong in my past relationship to lead me to being single and lonely on Valentines Day._ Why did I get so emotionally invested in George in such a short amount of time? Was it something I did to make him feel smothered or unhappy? _I can't put my finger on what exactly I did wrong, but maybe that's the problem. I internally groaned. _Fuck this goddamn situation, I just want something unbelievably fattening and sweet and to be left alone while I wither in my bed._

I was only a couple of steps away from stepping into the busy open common room when I heard a whirling noise come from the right of my head. Curious, I turned towards the sound just as a fast spinning object slammed hard right between my eyes, forcing my vision to fade to pitch black.

* * *

Waking up with a headache is the worst. But waking up with an insanely harsh migraine and many people talking all at once? A fucking nightmare.

I hissed as I reached up to try and release some stress from my pulsing head. I then felt the tenderness of a nasty bruise make itself known. I blinked my eyes open and began to finally focus on the now individual hushed voice addressing me.

"You feelin' alright, love?" Madam Pomfrey, to my right, offered me a warm smile. I tried to return the welcoming gesture but it ended up forming into a grimace. _Besides drowning in angst I'm alright I guess. _I turned to my left after remembering hearing others in the room only to see Lily Evans and Fern lounging in wooden chairs around my bed with worried expressions struck across their faces. _Uh-_

"Um, what exactly happened? Why am I here?"

Lily crossed her legs and then leaned towards my bed with a deep scowl on her feminine features. "The Marauders thought it would be entertaining to play some american football in the common room whilst everyone is about. James missed the catch from Sirius, and you just happened to have been walking down the stairs at the wrong moment when the ball hit you in the face."

Fern gave me a sheepish grin and held my hand in hers. "Today is not your day, babe."

I gave her a snide smile then flinched as Pomfrey began to dab a freezing type of cream onto my swollen forehead. "This will bring down swelling and eventually make the bruise go away completely by the end of the day. It might sting a bit but don't mind it." She finished softly applying it and beamed down at me, "Feel free to leave whenever you feel well enough dear." And with that she left the large room to ourselves.

I swept my long dark hair behind my shoulders and sat up only for my heavy head to pull me back down. _Okay ow._ I guess the ball hit my head hard because the room is spiraling pretty intensely in front of me. _I just want to leave._ I felt like I could burst into tears.

So I did.

"Oh!" Fern and Lily jumped up in a slight panic at first sight of my tears and helped shuffle me out of the bed and onto my feet.

"The Marauders as twats, Ara, don't you worry about them I'll-" I cut Lily's sentence off with a loud sob and crumbled into her arms, while Fern cradled my side.

"I-It's n-not them, I-It's everything! I-I-I j-just-" I had officially broke down. I suppose I've been saving it for this moment because I don't know what I'd do without Lily and Ferns arms wrapped around me, figuratively and literally holding me up from falling. Not sure yet how I'll repay them for these last couple of weeks and now.

During my current sob-fest, there was a shuffle of feet towards the entrance of the infirmary and an uncomfortable clearing of someones throat.

"Is she alright?" I heard low pitched voice say behind me. We all turned to find James Potter and Sirius Black standing unusually awkward at the doorway.

_Does it look like I'm alright, dip-shit?_

* * *

**hiiiiii**

**please don't expect quick updates, it all depends on whats happening and when i will have time to write. **

**anyways i hope you enjoyed! **

**please please please leave me feedback whether you liked it or not as well**

**bye! (-:**


	2. Chapter 2

There was a couple moments of silence besides my labored breathing and an occasion hiccup before someone actually spoke.

"Hey, we kind of wanted to apologize about the whole um," Sirius let out a cough and pointed his index finger at my forehead. James nodded and ruffled his already messy hair. _Nice apology._

Finally getting my tears under control after a couple seconds, I nodded towards them. "Thanks, it's no big deal though, I know it was an accident." I let out a forced laugh to try and ease the situation and shakily asked Fern to grab my shoes at the side of my bed so I could get the hell out of this place.

James and Sirius beat her to it, striding fully in the room and to my bed, grabbing one shoe each. "How about we help you to the common room?" James insisted with a hopeful smile, while Lily shot him a look.

I shook my head about to verbally object when Sirius continued, "C'mon! Think of it as us repaying you for hitting you in the face." He flashed me his teeth in a handsome grin.

"Technically _only you_ hit her in the face, Sirius." Fern responded smartly, crossing her arms.

Slightly clenching his jaw, he dragged his fingers through his wavy hair in exasperation. "Well, if we're going to be _technical_, James missed the pass which caused the ball to hit her. So we're both in the wrong." James shrugged at Sirius' retort and sent me another apologetic look.

"I'm _just_ saying you guys always insist on doing everything in pairs, it's annoying."

I'm not sure exactly how long they continued going back and forth, but it eventually sparked a separate argument with James and Lily as I took a seat in one of the chairs to the side. _Just when I thought I nearly forgot about this disgusting migraine._

I lasted about a minute and half as the voices grew louder every second. _Okay that's it._

"HEY!" I snapped causing the room to fall in a hush. "I don't give a _fuck_ about what happened and who came to apologize or _whatever_ you guys are arguing about, just someone _please take me to my room before I pass out_." I might have seriously whined that last part, but it helped get my point across as Sirius and James, who were still holding my shoes, helped me out of the chair.

I was leaning on Sirius' chest when Fern and Lily opened their mouths to protest and I quickly put my hand up to silent their comments. "It's okay, I'll see you guys later, alright?" Both girls were reluctant but eventually nodded and were nearly out the door before Lily turned around and looked the boys dead in the eye.

"Walk her right to her room, don't do some stupid mischievous prank or take advantage-" Sirius interrupted Lily, "Yeah, yeah. Okay mom, we'll take good care of her, don't you worry." He waved her off.

Lily huffed and quickly shuffled out of the room, Fern not to far behind her in a sour mood as well.

I flicked Sirius' arm as he let out a chuckle due to Lily's irritation. "Stop. She's just worried about me. Don't be an ass."

"Eh, she's just overreacting a bit, when have we ever done anything mischievous, Sirius? Doesn't sound like us at all." James gave Sirius an amused look before he turned to me and offered an arm out for me to grab. I rolled my eyes at his obvious sarcastic comment, I don't think I've ever been around them when they haven't done a ridiculous prank or got into trouble from one of the teachers for doing something completely ridiculous.

Speedily putting my shoes on and taking both their arms, we all slowly started our journey through the massive corridor, where only a couple of students were loitering with their friends on the side. I got a couple of odd looks that I'm just going to assume because of the massive bruise on my forehead that I have had yet to even see. I watched as a younger group of girls pointed to Sirius, then James, then me. _Yes, keep watching as my obvious lovers walk me through the hall. _

They all gave me a glare when I made eye contact with a couple of them sending me unbelievable dirty looks, and hurriedly turned away. _I can't wait for the rumor that me and one half of the M__arauders are shagging to spread. I swear people in this school can be such idiots._

"So Arabella," Sirius said, making me drift away from my thoughts and look at him. "What's up?"

"What exactly had you so upset when we walked in earlier? You were pretty upset, did I hit you that hard?" He looked down at me and gave me a crooked smile while gently squeezing my freezing arm tangled in his warm one tighter.

I shook my head and suddenly felt the wave of sadness hit me full on. George. Feeling overwhelmed, I didn't respond to Sirius immediately which made both the boys stop and study my watery eyes and quivering lip. _This is so awkward, stop looking at me._

They didn't say anything, maybe because they weren't sure how to exactly respond, but they allowed me the time to try to clear my mind and finally speak.

"I- my boyfriend cheated on me." I sniffed, shrugging my shoulders in a casual manner. We all stood in the middle of the hall while others passed us giving us very curious looks. After a nice moment or two we began to sluggishly move again.

"He obviously didn't truly understand how lucky he was to have such a beautiful wonderful girl." Sirius murmured uncharacteristically, nudging my shoulder with his in a playful manner. I nudged him back but didn't respond, although his words made my cheeks a couple tints darker.

The Marauders and I are not strangers what-so-ever. James, who is actually obsessed with anything to do with Lily, including her friends (aka me), has talked to me in a couple of classes we have shared, and sometimes sits with us at lunch, against Lily's demands to leave her and her friends alone. He just doesn't give up. So of course I've talked to Remus, Peter, and Sirius. Of course Sirius has jokingly hit on me. But he's never said something like this to me, so sweet.

I'm officially caught off guard, and I'm not exactly sure why. _He's just saying that to make you feel better jeez, get over yourself!_

The rest of the walk was quiet with an occasional comment from James about the cold weather. Finally going up the many steps and past the Fat Lady, we made it in to the common room where Lily and Fern sat by the fire with their studies spread on every side of them, while they scribbled vigorously on their parchment papers. _Fuck, that reminds me, I still need to do my essay in Herbology. _As if my day couldn't get any worse.

I unhooked my arms from the boys and gave them a small smile. "Thanks you guys, I promise that there are no hard feelings about the incident, so you won't have to be my slaves to get my forgiveness, or something."

James pat my shoulder and winked. "Glad to see you forgive us. Feel better, babe." And started towards Lily, who was scowling at his presence as he sat next to her.

Sirius gave me a smirk and crossed his arms. "I wouldn't mind being your slave you know. Who knows what kind of kinky sex things Arabella Wilder is into. I bet you love to be tided up, hm?" _There's the Sirius I know._

I squinted my eyes at his comment. "You're so perverted, _god_."

Sirius threw his head back as he barked out a laugh, "Now I'm your god? If you say so, love."

"Ugh, _shut up._" I mumbled loud enough so only he could hear, and walked up my staircase to my room where I could still hear Sirius' amusement echo.

It seemed to be contagious because I felt myself smile for the first time in weeks as I fell face forward on my comforter. _He's so annoying._

* * *

**it's weird how getting feedback on a story can give you inspiration to write more, so hello here is another chapter lol.**

**shout-out to: FredMischiefmanagedGeorge and SourElf! thank you for reviewing and sharing your thoughts, you influenced me to write another chapter as soon as possible.**

**i hope you liked this chapter! feedback is always wanted, bad or good. **

**p.s. feel free to share ideas or thoughts about the characters/plot! i have an idea on what i want for this story but i still want to hear what your ideas are as well.**

**byeeeee! **


	3. Chapter 3

**February 15th**** \- 6:28 a.m.**

A persistent buzzing to my left made me shakily lift my head from the fluffy warmth of my pillow and make me fully aware of the figure that hovered above my groggy self.

"Welcome to the real world, babe." I groaned as I fully opened my crusty eyes to the bright room and rolled to the side of the figure.

"Are you finally awake or will I have to pull your sheets off?" Lily said as her toothbrush hung from her mouth. Her hair was curled to perfection and her thick lashes twirled up in a flattering fashion. _My friend is so pretty._

I smiled as I stretched my arms up to the ceiling, "I'm awake, don't worry." I let out a long yawn before physically rolling myself off the bed and stumbling onto the rug next to my bed. Not exactly _conventional_ but it works to get me fully awake. I turned off my alarm and turned to Lily's amused face.

"You have thirty minutes until breakfast starts!" Lily sang as she walked past my messy form and ruffled my already tangled dark hair.

"She's such a little den mother, bless her." I mumbled to myself as she went out the door and grabbed a new uniform in my drawers and stripped down to my plain black underwear. I must have eventually fallen asleep after face planting onto my bed last night. I don't think I've slept so sound ever since the breakup.

Quickly running through the only thing available to untangle my rat nest of hair; a comb, and breaking only a few small pieces of the flimsy thing, I decided that my hair was presentable. Throwing my clean uniform on and my robe, I traveled out the door and into the bathroom where only a couple girls were littered around the many sinks, Including Fern and Lily.

"Hello girls, how are you this fine morning?" I beamed at them, snagging my green toothbrush from my cup.

Lily and Fern glanced at me from their mirrors and gave an approving look to each other at my chipper tone. "You're in a good mood today," Fern said turning back to her mirror and began picking at her face,"What gives?"

"What? Is it a crime to be in a good mood?" I mused, as a began brushing my teeth.

"No!" Lily nearly shouted above the other chatter in the room, making me jump to her abrupt reply to my question. She blushed as girls across the room turned from their conversations to give her a dirty look. "I-I mean it's just a good change from the usual. I like this Arabella."

"_We_ like this Arabella," Fern turned and gave me a hopeful look, raising her finely shaped eyebrows. "So have you decided that today is going to be a good day?"

I nodded and grinned at them both with a foamy mouth of toothpaste. They grimaced but gave me a thumbs up and turned back to their mirrors and continued to get ready for the day. I giggled and began to wash out my mouth with water.

Wiping my wet mouth with a wash cloth, I took a long look in the mirror and gave myself a bright smile. My full lips stretched across my face enthusiastically causing a domino affect on the features of my face. My already full cheeks were puffed out even more as a natural pink tint sat on my smooth dark skin. My teeth, although I believe them to be too close together, sat side by side in a bumpy manor. The dull, ultimately boring dark brown resided in my wide eyes. As well as a hint of grieving.

I let my smile fall and exhaled. Although I'm still upset, I need to make it a habit to try to be the happiest me. I can't allow this breakup to ruin me.

I stole the brush on Ferns sink and began to thoroughly brush my soft wavy hair that lay down to the middle of my back, successfully clearing the damage of my bedhead.

After all three of us finished getting ready we headed down to breakfast, our growling stomachs and still slightly sleepy mindsets giving us all a clear invitation to a silently pleasant journey.

Finally arriving to the scene of breakfast, nearly everyone sat huddled at their tables speaking in hushed tones and munching on their freshly made food. My stomach let out a long groan as I saw the stacked plate of crispy bacon at an area of the table that was packed. Damn, I love bacon.

Frowning, I scanned the Gryffindor table for another available spot with the scrumptious strips.

"Lily Evans!" A booming voice sounded from down the table snapping me out of my search. Lily scowled as Potter's deep voice announced her name in merriment. "Lily come sit down here!"

Fern rolled her eyes and Lily crossed her arms jutting out her hip before shouting back. "Bugger off!"

Taking a long look at the Marauders, I couldn't help but notice a certain member. Black looked nearly pantie wetting in his full uniform with the sleeves pulled up to his elbow that showcased his hairy forearms. Along with that his dark luscious his hair fell across his strong jaw structure, it made his appeal even more so. He let out a loud laugh at Lily's clear annoyance and threw his head back with glee giving me a view of his thick neck. What a handsome neck.

...Is that odd to be attracted to a neck?

"There's no where else to sit, those goddamn second years stole our usual spot down the table." Fern huffed, joining Lily by crossing her arms tightly.

"Why don't we just sit with them today? We've sat with them before, it isn't that bad." I said faintly. I took a good look at the food surrounding them and spotted my beloved bacon.

"Plus there is bacon."

Lily hesitated before shrugging and making her way towards Potter's smug face as she sat next to him. A few feet away but none the less, next to him.

I took the empty place next to Sirius and Fern next to Lily.

"How're feelin' today, love?" Sirius turned to me, already passing me the plate of bacon. My heart fluttered violently as I took the plate without uncertainty. "I'm doing fine, thanks." I murmured taking a piece and biting into the crispy heaven.

He suddenly wrapped a single arm around me, fully enclosing my upper body into his and gave me a firm squeeze on my arm. I felt like my heart was about to fall out of my chest, _what the fuck is going on._

As quick as it happened, it ended and he slid his arm from my shoulders and turned to Remus to animatedly begin discussion. My cheeks felt like they were about to burn off, and I used my hair to cover the burning problem from Sirius's view. I hope no one noticed my reaction.

Looking up from my side bangs, I saw Lily playing with her eggs and ignoring James's advances to woo her into going on a date with him as a bigger scowl then earlier was planted on her face. Looking to the right of Lily sat Fern with a glower shifting between Sirius and I.

'What was that?' She mouthed with the sour expression still sitting clear on her fairy like features. She must be talking about Sirius's closeness.

I widened my eyes at her heated gaze and shrugged, looking down to my plate. I remained silent and completely flustered the entire breakfast.

* * *

**February**** 16th \- 9:29 p.m.**

I could feel Ferns fiery glare as I tried to read my novel from my bed.

"Okay, seriously stop." I directly turned to look her blue orbs with irritation, "I didn't do _anything_ and you've been unnecessarily cold to me for a couple of days. What's wrong?"

She continued to stare with a hateful gaze and I threw my book down on my bed with a thud. "Seriously! What is the fucking problem!"

She ran her long painted nails through her short hair and huffed. "What's the deal with Sirius?"

I gave her an odd look. "What are you even talking about?"

She stood from her seat at the vanity and scoffed. "As if you don't know." She let out a harsh laugh. "There is clearly something going on. Ever since he and James walked you to the common room he's been super touchy, and very flirty with you and as your best friend I'd like to know _why." _

Her whole argument and explanation to why she has been so rude makes no sense to my what-so-ever. She's always so bloody dramatic about everything.

"_Nothing _is going on. I don't understand why you're so into me and Sirius's relationship considering it's non-existent! Besides it's _Sirius_ we're talking about, how is he any different then he's always been. You're acting ridiculous." Yes, I will admit to myself I find him attractive and _fine _my heart skips a beat when I see him. But in the whole situation of it all, I know for certain he has no feelings for me and just trying to make me feel better about George. I'm just a girl with a crush and that's that. Fern need to butt out if she's going to act like a hateful bitch for no reason.

Fern sneered at my response and walked over to her king-size bed, "You seriously need to get your priorities straight and find some fucking self respect." She spat turning to gather her pillow and blanket from her bed.

"Where are you going?" I said exasperated, following her as she stomped to the doorway.

"I'm staying in Kendall's room. At least there I don't have to deal with your bullshit moping." I jeered at her, "And don't come to me when he breaks your heart." She mocked as she traveled across the hall to Kendall's abode. Good. Fuck her and fuck her dramatics.

I slammed the door as hard as I could and leaned back on the wooden door. I need an aspirin.

* * *

**hey there lol. sorry it's been a couple of months since i've updated, but here's a new chapter!  
****i hope it's alright, i know that there isn't a lot of interaction with Arabella and Sirius but trust me it's coming sooner then you think.  
****once again don't feel shy to review your thoughts and feelings about what you think. i love feedback, trust me lol.  
****i never know what to say when i write these but yeah. i hope you enjoy.  
p.s. if you are a fan of one direction, especially if you were a zayn girl, i love you and it will be alright ok  
p.s.s. even if you aren't a fan of one direction i love you too**


	4. Chapter 4

"And _then _she was all like, 'Get some self respect, blah blah blah!'. It's- that's so fucking ridiculous! I didn't do anyth- _ouch!_" Recoiling, I stopped my pacing across the room and slid down on the ground, wrapping my hand around my pulsing toe.

_Damn these wooden floors to hell._ I thought, plucking the tiny piece of wood out of my big toe.

"Well, that was certainly not what I was expecting to hear. And you still managed to completely ignore my question. Where's Fern?" Lily said over her book she was skimming through. She was already dressed in her nightgown and ready for bed.

"She went to stay with _Kendall_." Although Kendall was a sweetheart to everyone, I'm still convinced under all the sweet smiles and free hugs she's a raging sociopath (but that's just me).

From the beginning stages of Fern and I's friendship in second year, Kendall was a constant conversation with Fern, them being such close friends and all. Growing up in the same neighborhood and having the same interests, they were a match made from heaven. Both pureblood's, both popular, both gorgeous.

I was very shocked when she took to me so kindly when we were paired for a stupid potions assignment in the beginning of second year. But that's where it all began. I'd never understand how she accepted my pre-teen self, but she did with open arms. Fern opened me up to different possibilities and unbelievable kindness, giving me new experiences and friendships (My beloved Lils) that I would've never been able to achieve on my own. I really do appreciate her and all she has done for me. But _seriously,_ fuck her.

Snapping me out of my reminiscing was the flood of darkness cast upon the room. I sighed and stood up blindly searched for my bed, nearly tripping over what seemed to be a thick book.

"Ugh. At least leave the lights on for me to find my bed."

"Goodnight!"

Cheeky bitch.

* * *

I woke up to the door creaking open and closing shut. I silently raised my head after a couple of seconds to see the intruder only to find Fern clad in her underwear digging through her drawers. Not fazed by her lack of clothes- we're in a girls dormitory of course, I observed her quickly toss on her uniform and grab her books while shuffling towards the door. Just when I saw her start to turn her head towards my bed, I shut my eyes and shifted the opposite way. I was too tired for an argument or even a simple conversation with Fern right now.

Finally Fern left, slowly closing the door as not to wake Lily or I. Too bad I am, I'm literally exhausted.

I released a loud yawn and read the digital clock to my left telling me it was 5:58am. Damn, I woke up earlier than Lily today. I took a peek at her frazzled form surrounded with blankets wishing more then anything that was me right now. Thanks for the wake up, _Fern._

Deciding finally to make Lils proud and get up and get ready for breakfast, I scooted myself out of the warm scramble of sheets and started my daily routine.

I was only able to brush through one side of long tangles when Lily was up and ready to start her day.

"Why are you up so early?" Lily said stretching her arms above her head in a satisfying fashion. After hearing the crack she was seeking to achieve, she dropped her arms and joined me at the vanity, grabbing an extra hair brush to brush her own silky hair.

"Fern woke me up." I blankly spoke, continuing the slaughter on my knotted hair. _I can't wait to see the split ends when I'm finished._

"Oh, what'd she say? Did you guys talk about the fight or whatever?"

I shook my head and remained quiet the rest of the morning while getting ready, not having any need for discussion.

Only when we made it to breakfast did I begin to converse, with the help of yummy food of course.

"Can you pass me the plate of pancakes, Lily flower?" I smiled sweetly and pointed at the plate to her far right. "Ugh, don't even. Potter calls me that." She said rolling her eyes and handing me the large plate of fluffy goodness.

"You know, I have to admit," I rudely stuffed the buttery pancakes in my mouth and continued,"You and James would be _adorable_ together, if you guys- y'know, _had_ a decent conversation for once. I'd be your guys number one fan. Jaly? Er, maybe...Jily? Yes! Jily. That's so perfect!" I squealed.

She jutted her neck out and let out an outraged "Excuse me?" That made me almost choke on my food from laughing.

"I'm just saying! God, you act like I murdered your family or something." I said holding up my hands in mock surrender.

"Why would you even think that that would _ever_ be a good thing? Me and Potter!?" Lily angrily murmured to me, ceasing her eating completely.

I shrugged and took another bite of my pancakes, "The heart wants what the heart wants."

"The heart is irrational and makes no sense."

I snorted. "Very true."

With a couple moments of silence and James off her mind (maybe), Lily asked, "So when to do you think you and Fern will work things out? It's been an entire night and you guys haven't ran up to each other apologizing profusely and all that jazz."

With the different type of personality types, Fern and I do tend to argue often. But it's usually only banter. We'll be annoyed for a couple of hours then be right back to laughing about something that happened in class earlier that day. It was kind of odd to not have Fern with us at breakfast, it definitely feels off balance not having her close by.

"It's her call. I went to her first, last argument."

Lily gave me her best motherly look and crossed her arms. I swear, is this girl even sixteen?

"Oh my god, don't give me the look." I pouted at her strict gaze. "We have a routine that we follow when we fight. Whoever went to apologize or talk last doesn't have to go apologize or talk to them first. It really works."

She groaned. "That's so stupid."

I stuck my tongue out. "You're stupid."

"You're immature." She flicked my tongue which caused me to snap my mouth closed. _Ow._ I flicked her hand back as revenge and stuck my tongue out at her again before letting out a giggle. After I finished my meal, I took a long drink of water and dragged my eyes across the hall.

Luckily I saw no sign of George, I can only hope he's slowly rotting in a hole. Not so luckily I spotted Fern and Kendall... next to the Marauders.

Oh. _Oh._

Kendall was fairly close to Sirius as she let out a quiet laugh and... woah woah woah. Don't caress his arm please! That's a big N-O.

My face began to get flushed as a sudden rush of jealously shot over me at their public display of affection. Why would Fern even sit with them willingly? Since when are Kendall and Sirius such close friends that they don't mind to be so touchy-feely? Why is this such bullshit?

Fern didn't even look distressed being in close proximity of Sirius, she looked completely at ease while have what seemed like small talk with Remus, while Peter and James were in their own discussion. I finally set down my glass of water and shamelessly stared down at their group.

In these moments, the person you are staring at would look up and you would make awkward eye contact with one another until one ultimately gave up and turned away. Fern didn't even look up. What. A. Bitch. She wouldn't even give me awkward eye contact, this is _definitely_ fucked up.

Lily followed my gaze and furrowed her eyebrow, confused. "Why is Fern with them?"

I exhaled in irritation. "Probably to make me jealous or something." _And to use my crush on Sirius against me. I don't understand why she is taking this argument so far._ I placed my hand on my cheek and fiddled with the utensils on my plate while trying my best to not look up at the new seating arrangement.

* * *

Arriving to History of Magic took a lot of effort on my part. Not only was the class incredibly boring but I was placed a seat behind Sirius and Remus, where they had the access to talk to me anytime. And ever since Sirius and Kendall's breakfast flirting I felt incredibly insecure with myself around Sirius.

They both were of course already in their seats when I walked to my seat, chatting about something that involves a whole lot of secrecy considering I can only hear the deep rumbling of their voices.

When I sat down Sirius gave me a quick grin before finishing what he was saying in Remus's ear and fully turned his body towards me straddling the back of his chair.

"You want to get wasted this weekend?" He said, leaning on my desk.

Ignoring his strong forearms inches from my comparably petite ones, I raised my eyebrows at the spontaneous question, "Not with you."

Giving me his best puppy dog face that made my heart flutter, he jutted out his lower lip. "Awe, c'mon Bell's you know you want to."

"Bell's?" I swear everyone always tries to say anything but my full name, but why Bell's?

"New nickname for you, do you like it?"

"No not really." I mumbled avoiding his amused smile and focused on biting my nails.

"It'll grow on you. So what do you say?" He looked at me expectantly.

"Is this a party or something?" I muttered, wanting to sink down into my seat by how uncomfortable I am.

"Exclusive party actually. Only the _best of the best_ are invited. And I _knew_ I just had to invite my _best_ girl, so what do you say?" He poked my blushing cheek which I smacked away quickly and cleared my throat trying to keep my cool. He chuckled, running his hands through his hair.

"I- Um. Sure. I love free alcohol." I tried to joke, but it failing incredibly at the embarrassingly dull way I said it. Trying to keep my cool is harder then I thought, I can barely talk. I miss when I could back talk him and not feel like I'm going to throw up. _Say something before it becomes more weird!_ "In the common room, right?" _Better... I guess._

"Nope." He said popping the 'p'. "Just meet me in the common room at nine on Saturday. Wear something sexy." He smirked and gave me a long unexplainable look before turning to the front of the class.

* * *

**authors note: why do i suck so bad at updating lol. here's chapter 4 though! what do you think will happen at the party? why do you think fern and kendall are sitting with the marauders? leave any other speculations, questions, thoughts in the comments! i love to hear feedback more than you know! i hope you enjoyed!**


End file.
